


蒙眼play

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	蒙眼play

By 鱼yok

 

李东海擦了擦汗把毛巾丢到一边，想了想，还是重新打开了音乐。

他是一个选秀节目的练习生，以舞蹈出色而收获了大量人气，同样的，收获了他的舞蹈导师李赫宰对他的喜爱。

其实他爱慕他的导师很久了，在听说李赫宰将会担任导师的时候他便义无反顾的报了名。

以前对于李赫宰，他不过是一个小粉丝的心理，倾慕他的帅气的长相，出众的舞蹈实力，为人真挚善良种种，但当他真的接触到李赫宰之后，不得不承认自己的心态变了很多。

直白点来讲，就是想在李赫宰的心里留下一段属于自己的印记。

他觉得自己闲下来，李赫宰冲他温柔笑着的画面就浮现在他的眼前，舞蹈课上汗珠顺着发梢滴落入颈间认真的姿态，还有戴着金丝边框眼镜，不苟言笑进行点评时的模样，一幕幕都让他莫名躁动起来。

他深呼吸一下，压制住自己的浮想联翩，为他的最新舞台开始练习，那是李赫宰亲自为他设计的舞台，他不能让他的老师失望。

“叩叩叩。”一串敲门声响起，李赫宰探了半个身子进来：“他们说你在这里。”他脸上挂着亲切的笑容：“我对你的编舞有一些新的想法，想跟你探讨一下。”

“啊是吗？”李东海挠了挠头，有些害羞的笑了笑：“那真是麻烦老师了。”

李赫宰点了点头，挤进房间，顺手锁上门：“没有，你也挺辛苦的。”他手里拿着一团红线，吸引了李东海的目光。

“这是什么？”李东海有些好奇的询问：“道具吗？”

“你应该知道Urban的感觉，我觉得当编舞基于一种道具时，可以不错的抓取观众的眼球。”李赫宰抛弃手里的线团，又接在手里：“尤其是这种，嗯，比较新式的。”

李东海似懂非懂的点了点头：“那……我需要怎么做。”他偷偷打量着李赫宰下颌线的弧度，太好看了，他想着。

李赫宰把一旁的椅子拖过来：“你跟着我的感觉走，我们试试看？”见李东海答应，他指了指椅子：“坐。”他的声音似是有着一种魔力，吸引着李东海愈加靠近。

他把红线扯开，伏到李东海耳边：“闭眼。”他磁性的声音透着一丝暗沉的沙哑，诱惑至极。

李东海听话的闭上眼，当五感缺一的时候，剩余的总会变得更加敏感，就像他现在能清晰的听见李赫宰的呼吸声，在他的心头勾起一波波荡漾。

他感觉自己的眼前被李赫宰缠上了一圈圈的红线，他不知道自己如今是什么模样，但也足以让他很是害羞：“这样真的可以吗？”他问道，声线里掺杂着不确定的颤抖。

“我们东海这样真的很好看。”李赫宰轻柔的说着，像是一片羽毛瘙动着李东海的心。他牵起李东海的手，放在一个舒展的角度上：“不用想太多，跟着肢体的感觉走。”

李东海尝试顺从李赫宰的指引慢慢舞动身体：“是这样吗？”他小声询问。

“对，很好。我会慢慢松手，然后你自己跟着音乐的节奏来。”李赫宰夸赞般的说着，温柔如水，蛊惑得李东海慢慢放下防备就跟着他走。

一曲终毕，李东海也不记得自己都跳了些什么了，只记得自己刚刚脑子里全是李赫宰的身影，找回理智的他脸色有些羞红：“我是不是做的不太好？”他的语气有些局促不安，透着丝丝慌张。

“没有，很棒，不愧是我最喜欢的学生。”李赫宰鼓着掌称赞，他的手轻轻放在李东海的肩上，勾起一层涟漪：“我们还要试试别的吗？”

“好，好啊……”李东海感觉自己的心跳猛然加速，他不知道自己面临的未知将会是什么，但血液却莫名沸腾起来，让他感觉自己的心底窜起了一股火：“不用把这个东西解掉吗……”

李赫宰修长的手指顺着眼前的肩膀滑下去，握住那两只小手：“不用。”他回答道，声音是勾人的诱惑：“离开视觉，才能更好的表达形体，不是吗？”

李东海感觉自己变得酥软下来：“老师，我，我觉得有点奇怪……”他不安的扭动身体：“我们还是比要这样了……”他觉得再这样下去他要疯了，对李赫宰的那些小心思忍不住溢出他的体外，让他备受煎熬。

“可是，我们东海，不是很喜欢老师吗？”李赫宰伏到他的耳边轻声说着，他温热的气息喷在对方的耳畔，激得李东海一个颤栗：“老师一直都知道呢。”

李东海的脑子里霎时一片空白：“不，老师，我不是……”他欲做解释，可所有的话都被李赫宰突然覆在自己脸颊上的一吻给堵住了。

怎么会这样？李东海感觉以那个吻为中心，整个人瞬间燃烧了起来，他现在就像被揭了皮，所有的感情都赤裸裸的展现在了李赫宰面前，并且该死的，他起了反应。

“我们东海都硬了呢？”李赫宰在他的耳边低笑了一声，温热的手掌隔着薄薄的裤子抚摸着小东海：“还说不喜欢老师吗？”

李东海被突如其来的快感刺激，红润的嘴角不禁溢出性感撩人的呻吟：“嗯……哈……不要……”他嘴上虽是拒绝，却忍不住挺动胯部迎合李赫宰的爱抚。

“真的不要吗？”李赫宰停下了手上的动作，伸手抹了抹李东海的唇角：“不诚实的学生，老师可不喜欢哦。”

李东海感觉此刻的自己被情欲的水所包围，体内的欲火已然勾起，他伸出手去抓抚摸自己的脸的手：“老师……”他的声音里隐隐约约带着一丝哭腔：“我，我……我确实喜欢老师很久了……”他终于说出了那个埋藏在心底许久的秘密，如释负重却又害羞至极。

李赫宰轻笑一声，探身吻上那两瓣唇。果然和想象的一样，是甜的。他想着，舌尖滑入对方的唇齿间细细品尝，他追逐着李东海躲藏着的舌，勾进自己的一片火热里与其交缠。

“老师也喜欢东海很久了。”放开李东海时，李赫宰的喘息微微有些加重，声音沙哑得性感。他解开对方的裤子套弄着对方硬起的玉茎：“东海现在舒服吗？开心吗？”

李东海的腿因为快感蜷在一起，他的呼吸也变得粗重起来，甜腻的呻吟飘在升温的空气里，撩拨着李赫宰的心弦：“啊……老师……”

李赫宰看着椅子上那个身体透着粉红的可人，眼神忍不住暗了暗，他抚去李东海额前挂着的汗珠，亲吻那红软的耳根：“东海……”他呢喃出声：“你知不知道自己有多美？”

李东海已经顾不上李赫宰在说什么了，在对方的逗弄下，他的性欲已经被彻底的挑起，他呜咽着射出一股白色：“嗯啊……老师……呜……”

李赫宰抬起手舔了舔手掌里的液体，自唇角勾起一抹笑，从口袋里摸出一瓶润滑液：“我说的没错啊，有了这红线蒙住东海的眼睛，真是变得更诱人了呢！”

李东海这才意识到这一切全是李赫宰给他布下的陷阱，他心里有些生气，想挣脱，却因为李赫宰那两根蘸着润滑液抵上自己后庭的手指而顿住。

“东海要乖，要听话。”李赫宰轻声说着，他慢慢按压着对方后穴外部的嫩肉，生怕粗暴的进入会伤害到他：“不能自己爽完就抛下老师不管了哦。”

李东海被后穴的快感刺激得彻底软了下来，他抬起腿勾住李赫宰的脖颈，将自己柔嫩的后穴彻底暴露在自己的老师面前，挂着乳白色液体的前端显得更为诱惑，叫人血脉喷张。

李赫宰埋首亲吻眼前再次勃起的玉茎，修长的手指也没有停下动作，带着一丝侵略意味的挤入那紧闭着的穴口。

“哼……呃啊……”李东海一个激灵，前后夹击的快感让他似是直冲云霄：“老师……我……痒……”

“哪里痒？东海可要说清楚啊。”李赫宰慢慢搅动手指开拓着那片温软，虽是不急不缓，可他坚挺的下身早已出卖了他此时有多渴望想得到眼前的人。

“后面，后面痒……我好奇怪……啊……”李东海吞吞吐吐的说着，他觉得自己已经彻底被李赫宰牵着走了，可偏偏他又心甘情愿，甘愿沦落在这一片温柔乡里：“老师，老师帮帮我……”

李赫宰轻声笑起来，抵入了第三根手指，温暖紧致的肉壁立即将手指包裹住：“嘶——”他倒吸一口冷气：“东海可真紧啊，把老师的手指全吸进去了呢。”

李东海虽是看不见此刻淫糜的画面，可极为敏感的身体自是知道自己现在可是软成了一滩春水：“呜……老师……”他软着声音叫着：“再快一点……好奇怪……嗯啊……”

李东海的声音就如一只小猫爪在李赫宰的心头搔着痒，他舔了舔唇，伸手扯下李东海眼前的红线，一双水汪汪的大眼睛映入眼帘，他忍不住俯身亲吻，如水般的轻柔。

他抽出湿淋淋的手指，掰开对方的腿，冲着眼前那张羞红了的小脸邪气的一笑：“老师要进去了哦。”

李东海咬着下唇，别开脸：“嗯……”他脑子里思绪乱的很，退却与渴望交织在一起，而最终后穴吞噬了他的理智，他抬了抬自己的臀，示意李赫宰。

李赫宰得到李东海的允许后，血气更为聚集，他解开自己的衣物，扶着自己的硬物带上套，抵着穴口摩挲：“会有点疼，疼了就告诉老师。”

李东海点了点头，双腿盘住李赫宰的腰身，迎合对方的摩擦，制造出一连串挑逗的性感。

“噗嗤”一声，李赫宰的性器挤入了那湿哒哒的后穴，紧致的肉壁瞬间将其包裹住。

“嘶——疼……”李东海眼里蒙着一层水汽，他的手无力的捶着李赫宰的肩：“出去……我好疼……”

“东海乖，一会儿就不疼了。”李赫宰低头亲吻李东海的唇，可在后穴里的东西丝毫没有要退出去的意思，反倒朝里更深的顶了顶。

李东海呜呜的骂了一会儿，便体会到了痛觉之下的快乐，小穴深处的瘙痒不住地扩大，让他疯狂的渴求对方更深的进入：“哥……嗯……进来……”

“你叫我什么？”李赫宰亲吻身下人的动作一顿，伏在李东海的耳边询问道，语气诱惑，性感低沉。

“嗯……哥，哥哥……啊……”李东海闭上眼，眼角滑落晶莹的生理泪水，他有种破罐子破摔的意味，既然已经被李赫宰看破了小心思，也就没必要再躲躲藏藏，遮遮掩掩的了。

李赫宰听到这声“哥哥”更加兴奋起来，他血液沸腾，快速挺动起腰身，顶撞着李东海的后穴深处：“哥哥让东海舒服。”

李东海伸手搭在李赫宰的肩上，双腿加紧了对方精壮的腰，承受着一次次的冲击：“嗯啊……哥哥……舒服……东海，好爽……”

李赫宰看着身下承欢的人，正小幅度的摆动臀部迎合自己的抽送，不免夸耀半的一笑：“东海果然学什么都很快呢。”

李赫宰此刻想去揣测对方心里在想些什么，他想或许李东海做梦也不会想到，他早就被那个凶巴巴的“坏”老师给看上了吧。

他其实从第一眼见到李东海的时候就记住这个乖巧模样的男孩儿了，他也承认，出于私心的，借着导师的身份，制造了不少跟李东海单独相处的机会。

而李东海也没让他失望，在他的点拨下实力猛增，凭着自己的努力一步步走到了今天这个位置，他也由衷的为他感到自豪，并且有那么一点点的，想要拥有他。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，可当他撞上那个偷偷打量自己，带着满心欢喜和柔情，又羞涩腼腆转开的眼神时，他便知道他是对的。

所以现在他能听见这个柔软的人亲昵地揽着他的脖颈，吻着他的锁骨说“哥哥我好喜欢你”。

“哥哥也喜欢东海。”他冲刺着撞击那处敏感点的时候伏在李东海的耳边温柔的说着。

属于他们未来的路还很长，他想。

 

END


End file.
